


Jealousy and Cheer

by Kaylele, keijisramen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Female Akaashi Keiji, Female Bokuto Koutarou, Female Kozume Kenma, Female Kuroo Tetsurou, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele, https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijisramen/pseuds/keijisramen
Summary: Akaashi Keiji was the pretty head cheerleader everyone fawned over, the one every guy tried to hook up with or try to date. Akaashi on the other hand fawned over Kozume Kenma.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Jealousy and Cheer

Akaashi Keiji was the pretty head cheerleader everyone fawned over, the one every guy tried to hook up with or try to date. Akaashi on the other hand fawned over Kozume Kenma. The girl who was captain of her gaming club and showed the highest scores, to be completely honest Akaashi wondered how good she was with her fingers and if she was only good at playing games. Akaashi had first noticed kenma in the halls playing her switch and avoiding eye contact. The moment Akaashi saw her she knew she wanted to know more, the pudding haired girl caught her attention so fast. Bokuto was jealous, she wouldn’t say that though. She saw Akaashis eyes every time kenma walked by. It was only bokuto’s luck that kenma came to the high school party. Akaashi was talking to bokuto and some other guy on the football team, red solo cup in her hand. Her wavy shoulder length black hair was straightened and she had on a peach long sleeve top and a black pleated skirt, it was weird to be out of uniform. (Yes this is the clique school where they wear the uniforms 24/7). Akaashis eyes found Kenmas as she walked in, taking a sip of her drink she moved her eyes away from the girl.

"Close your mouth, you're drooling." Kuroo teased, nudging Kenma softly. 

Kenma glared at her, but there was no anger behind it. It was hard not to fawn over someone like Akaashi. She was tall and beautiful and amazingly flexible. Her long legs contorting into all kinds of positions that Kenma could only guiltily fantasize about in the privacy of her own room. In fact, if it wasn't for Akaashi, Kenma wouldn't even be here right now. She would be at her house, ignoring her homework in favor of playing video games in her favorite pair of sweatpants and an old tank top. Kenma sighed, taking a sip of her water and forcing herself to look away. There was no way someone like Akaashi would ever even consider being with someone like Kenma. She was too pretty, too popular, too sweet and Kenma… well Kenma was the exact opposite. 

Akaashis gunmetal blue eyes met Kenmas golden ones, turning red she looked away. Bokuto seemed to take notice of their eye contact, a small pit of jealousy forming in her stomach. “Hey kubro lets play a game. I'm bored!” 

Akaashi sent a look at bokuto “Bokuto-San.. be polite you’re in her home.”

“AHgashe!” Bokuto whined 

Kuroo smirked evilly, grabbing an empty beer bottle off the table. 

"We could always play spin the bottle, Bo. Whoever it lands on gets stuck in the closet with you." 

Kenma watched the desperate glance that Bokuto sent Akaashi's way. A small ball of anxiety began forming in the pit of her stomach. What if she got stuck in the closet with someone she didn't like, or worse, someone she didn't even know. 

Akaashi took a big sip of her drink as if to calm her nerves. She ignored the looks bokuto was sending her way and gave a grin to kuroo “let’s get started then”

Kuroo grinned back and began gathering up people for the game. Only about fifteen people wanted to play but that was still plenty. They all gathered on the floor in a giant circle and Kuroo asked if anyone wanted to go first. 

Bokuto grinned as she sat “AHGAHSE you go!”

Akaashi gave a gentle sigh then leaned over to spin the bottle, watching it spin then come to a stop and her face flushed. Once more gunmetal blue met golden eyes. Bokuto’s face changed immediately “Akaashi-“

“Don’t worry bokuto I’ll be fine. Besides she doesn’t look like she can bite that hard.” Akaashi teased as she looked at kenma for a nod or some kind of acknowledgement.

Kenma's face turned a bright shade of red as she looked from Akaashi to Bokuto and then back again. She gave a silent nod, not trusting her own voice before standing up and following Akaashi to the closet. 

Akaashi fiddled with her hands nervously as she closed the closet door. “Um…” she mumbled softly looking at her then away “I-i wanted to say you’re really good at games..” 

Kenma's eyes went wide with shock. Did Akaashi.. actually know stuff about her? "I-... How did you know that I play games?" 

Akaashi turned red “I’ve been to a few tournaments.. you’re really good. I’ve always wondered if those fingers are only good at games” she bit her lip and looked away, her face turning redder.

Kenma took a few moments to process what Akaashi had actually said. The prettiest girl in school not only knew who she was but went to her tournaments and was now actually flirting with her. 

"You know.." Kenma mumbled, stepping closer to Akaashi, "I've been to a couple of your games too and I've always wondered just how flexible you really are." 

Akaashi looked at her “you have? Well.. I guess there’s only one way to find out huh?” 

Kenma moved forward, capturing Akaashi's lips in her own. The small squeak of surprise that Akaashi let out sounded like music to her ears. Akaashi wrapped her arms around Kenmas neck and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. She gently ran her fingers through Kenma's hair. Kenma hummed softly, breaking away so that she could leave a trail of kisses down Akaashi's neck and chest, stopping just before she got to the neckline of Akaashi's shirt. Akaashi turned red as she tilted her head, soft whine leaving her lips. The raven haired girl looked at kenma, giving a nod about her shirt. Kenma wasted no time removing it, admiring the lacy bra that was underneath. 

"Someone dressed up nice," Kenma teased, gently cupping one of Akaashi's boobs, "Do you still want to know what my fingers can do?" 

“God, yes” Akaashi bit her lip, tilting her head back “maybe… maybe I was just hoping you’d see the lingerie set”

Kenma smirked, sliding her hand up Akaashi's skirt and grabbing her ass. "It looks really pretty… but I think it would look even prettier on the floor." 

Akaashi moaned softly, shivering slightly under her touch “should you do the honors or me?” 

Kenma thought about it for a moment before answering. "I think you should strip for me," 

Akaashi nodded, moving her hips as she unzipped her skirt letting it hit the floor. She turned around, hooking her fingers in her panties and teasingly pulling them down letting them hit the floor. As Akaashi unclasped her bra she looked over her shoulder at kenma “mm you’re staring” she pulled off her bra then turned to kenma giving her a gentle kiss. 

Kenma kissed her back, nipping at her bottom lip softly and drawing teasing circles across her hips with her fingers. Akaashi whined softly, tugging at Kenmas shirt “you’re definitely wearing too many layers..not fair” Akaashi hummed softly as she fiddled with the hem of Kenmas shirt, looking at her to make sure it was okay. After seeing the nod she pulled her shirt off and crashed her lips back onto Kenmas.

Kenma moaned, kissing Akaashi back and slipping her tongue into the other girl's mouth. Akaashi brought her hands up to try and touch but Kenma grabbed them both, trapping them above her head. 

"Such a pretty little sub," Kenma whispered, hiking her leg up, in between Akaashi's thighs. 

Akaashi whimpered, spreading her legs “p-please kenma…” she bit her lip as she tried to move her hands. 

Kenma tsked, holding Akaashi's wrists with one hand and bringing her other one down to rub slow circles around Akaashi's clit. 

"You feel so wet already," Kenma teased, leaving soft kisses across her neck, "How long have you been waiting for this?" 

Akaashi moaned at the touch, her eyes fluttering shut “g-god… too long.. I’ve been waiting too long.. m-more kenma please-“ she whimpered, moving her hips into the touch. This was better than Akaashi had imagined, she wouldn’t tell kenma that though.

Kenma smiled, sucking a mark into her neck that would surely turn into a bruise. A small victory, telling everyone else that Akaashi wasn't as available and innocent as they imagined. Slowly, Kenma pushed one of her fingers inside, marveling at how wet and needy she was. 

Akaashi whimpered as kenma sucked on her neck, the whimper quickly turning into a moan as she felt Kenmas finger slip inside. “T-this feels better than I imagined- crap- u-um pretend I didn’t say that…” Akaashi turned bright red again looking away

Kenma raised her eyebrows, giving Akaashi an evil grin, "so you've imagined all this happening before, huh? Tell me, what were your dirty fantasies like?" Kenma asked, thrusting her finger in and out, forcing sweet moans from Akaashi's lips. 

Akaashi had soft pants leaving her lips “nngh.. k-kenma… i, well I thought of you touching me, how your fingers would feel as they slid down my body or how they’d feel inside… oh god do they feel good inside” she tilted her head back, shutting her eyes 

Carefully, Kenma slid in another finger, making sure to be gentle. She gave Akaashi a moment to get used to it before slowly thrusting them in and out again. 

"Did you touch yourself to me?" Kenma whispered, "or did you wait for me to do that myself, like a good girl?" 

Akaashi moaned softly looking at kenma “I touched myself.. thinking it was you, wishing it was you.” 

Kenma scissored her fingers open, drawing out another beautiful sound from Akaashi, "what a naughty little slut, touching yourself like that. Not even asking if I would do it for you? Tell me.. who's fingers feel better?" 

Akaashi bit her lip as she tried to contain her moans “nn.. m-mine feel better” she teased, looking at her. Akaashis eyes said otherwise.

"Do they now?" Kenma asked, curling her fingers ever so slightly so that they rubbed up against Akaashi's sweet spot, while massaging her clit at the same time, "are you sure about that?" 

Akaashi threw her head back a loud moan escaped her lips “nnnn kenma! N-no its you! You feel better!” She panted softy “don’t stop please.”

"That's what I thought," Kenma smiled evilly, quickening her thrusts, "What a dirty little sub. I bet you want my fingers inside you all the time, huh? Stretching you open and making you moan like a slut?" 

“G-god yes! Wreck me and stretch me kenma, I need and want you.” Akaashi whined “feels so good..”

"Who's my sweet little slut?" Kenma asked, sliding another finger in and spreading them apart. 

Akaashi whimpered, her face blissed out “m-me.. I’m your sweet little slut, only yours kenma.” She moaned as she felt Kenmas fingers inside 

Kenma finally let go of Akaashi's wrists, using her now free hand to tease at Akaashi's nipples, pinching and twisting them gently. Her other hand sped up, thrusting in deeper and repeatedly rubbing against Akaashi's sweet spot. 

“Fuck!” Akaashi cried out, cupping Kenmas face and crashing their lips together as she moaned into Kenmas mouth. “I’m almost- nngh..,,, f-fuck! … kenma!” Akaashi cried out Kenmas name as her orgasm washed over her, soft pants leaving her lips. 

Kenma waited for her orgasm to subside before carefully pulling her fingers out and making a show out of licking them clean. Akaashi watched licking her lips softly then turning red “uh… I think we’ve been in here longer than seven minutes…”

Kenma blushed slightly before checking the time on her phone. They had been in here for about thirty minutes already and Kuroo had already sent her two different messages asking if they were ok. Kenma bit her lip nervously and put her phone back in her pocket before helping Akaashi get dressed again. 

Akaashi quickly got dressed and tried her best to fix her hair then fixing kenmas mumbling a sorry, looking at kenma and giving her a quick kiss “thank you kenma. I’m probably going to head home to study but can I get your number?” She pulled out her phone to see twenty texts from bokuto “fudge..” she sighed softly and shook her head, handing her phone over to kenma. Once the number was in she smiled and headed back out to the crowd. Bokuto was in the kitchen panicking to kuroo “What if she’s dead?!”

“Bokuto-San I’m fine. I’m going to head home though.” Akaashi looked at them, her hair wasn’t completely fixed like when she came to the party and the hickey was noticed by kuroo and bokuto. Bokuto quickly walked over to Akaashi and hugged her tightly “I’m so glad you’re- the hell is on your neck?” 

Akaashi turned red and brought her hand up to her neck “um.. h-hey don’t cause a scene bokuto! I’m fine don’t worry about it..” 

Bokuto looked at Akaashi then found kenma not too fair behind her, she sent a death glare Kenmas way then nodded at Akaashi “alright then. Let’s get you home, thanks for the party bro!”

Kenma gave Akaashi a tiny wave and a wink as they left that didn't go unnoticed by Bokuto. As soon as they were gone Kuroo gave Kenma a high five and a knowing smirk. 

"Looks like someone had fun tonight," She teased, smoothing down a stray strand of hair on Kenma's head. 

"Shut up," Kenma mumbled, looking away, but Kuroo could already see the bright red blush spreading across her face, "it's getting late, I'm gonna go home." 

"What?" Kuroo squawked, "but you just got here!" 

"I've been here for almost two hours," Kenma pointed out, "besides I need to go… take care of something." 

Kuroo looked at her for a second before realization started to set in, "Oh… ok fine, you can leave, but you're coming to the next party."

Kenma rolled her eyes but agreed, grabbing her jacket and heading back to her house. 

After Akaashi arrived home the realization hit, quickly pulling out her phone she text kenma ‘i just realized you weren’t taken care of… how rude of me. Come over and allow me to make it up to you?’ She bit her lip as she pressed send. 

Kenma felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and for a moment she wondered if she should just ignore it and focus on the task at hand. Although, her curiosity quickly got the better of her and she opened up the message. Her face turned a bright shade of red as she read the text. She typed out a message back, saying that she was on her way before leaving her house once again. 

Akaashi hummed softly seeing the response, thankfully her parents were out of town so she had the place to herself. She sent kenma the address then got changed into an oversized button down top and a different pair of lace panties. Akaashis heart raced as she felt eager to see the girl again. When she heard the knock on the door the girl walked downstairs her heart racing, she opened the door to find a blushing kenma “come in-“ she was cut off by soft lips meeting hers, she moaned into the kiss as she closed the door wrapping her arms around kenma. “You’re luck I’m home alone” Akaashi mumbled 

"Mmm, so does that mean I get you all to myself?" Kenma teased, playing with one of the buttons on Akaashi's shirt. 

Akaashi nodded and grinned softly “all to yourself” she kissed kenma softly “but I think it’s your turn hm? Tell me kenma, have you ever thought of me touching you?”

"Too many times," Kenma breathed, kissing Akaashi again and wrapping her arms around her waist. 

Akaashi hummed and placed her finger under Kenmas chin, tilting her head up so they made eye contact “tell me more… how many times did you think about me?” Akaashi leaned by Kenmas ear “what did we do? Can I make your fantasy a reality?”

Kenma blushed, forcing her eyes away from the pretty girl in front of her. Her mind was filled with all the dirty fantasies she had had over the last six months, although she wasn't quite sure which one she liked the best. 

Akaashi noticed the girl in thought and gave a chuckle, “alright pervert. Give me your two favorite” she teased, kissing the smaller girls neck.

Kenma hummed softly, tilting her neck to the side just a bit. "I think one of them is when you're on your knees licking me open like a good girl… but the second would have to be when we're making out and slowly teasing each other until we both cum, untouched." 

Akaashi moaned softly listening to the girl “mmm, you really are a pervert.” She grinned then bit her neck, sucking softly. Akaashi pulled back looking satisfied at the new hickey on Kenmas neck.

"What can I say?" Kenma teased, "You're just too irresistible to not to think of. Tell me, which fantasy do you like better?" 

“Mm you give me too much credit.. I like them both but right now I think I’d like to be on my knees.” Akaashi grinned softly as she grabbed Kenmas hand leading her upstairs to her bedroom. Once inside Akaashi closed her door and pushed kenma against it, attacking her lips with kisses.

Kenma moaned softly, kissing her back. Her fingers found her way into the girls hair, tugging lightly. "You're so beautiful," Kenma whispered, pulling away. 

Akaashi blushed softly looking at kenma “h-hush…you’re the one to talk.” She tugged lightly at the girls shirt. 

Kenma smirked, teasingly lifting her shirt up, exposing her stomach. "Did you want this to come off, baby?"

Akaashi nodded softly as she got on her knees, placing gentle kisses on her stomach working her way down towards her waistband “these too” she mumbled 

Kenma bit her lip, pulling her shirt off slowly before making a show out of taking off her jeans. "You have to take this off too though," Kenma hummed, tugging at the collar of her shirt. 

Akaashi looked up at kenma with a smirk “make me.” She kissed Kenmas inner thigh, trailing up and leaving bite marks as she went.

Kenma let out a soft moan, playing with the buttons on Akaashi's shirt and popping them open, one at a time before pulling her shirt off of her. 

Akaashi hummed softly as she looked up at kenma “can I?” She hooked her fingers in Kenmas panties. After getting a nod of approval she slipped the panties down and grinned “kenma~ are you that excited?” She teased

"Is that even a question?" Kenma teased back, "when I have the prettiest girl in the world on her knees for me?" 

Akaashi rolled her eyes playfully then grinned kissing her inner thigh once more, she teasingly blew cold air on her clit then pulled back “mmmm I bet you taste so sweet”

Kenma whimpered softly, tugging lightly as Akaashi's hair. "Why don't you have a taste and find out?" 

Akaashi grinned “thank you for the meal” she brought her hand up, moving Kenmas leg open more then leaned forward giving a soft lick up her slit. Akaashi moaned softly at the taste “you do” she mumbled, bringing her hand up and separating her folds her tongue gave another lick. 

Kenma moaned, tilting her head back against the wall and covering her mouth so she wouldn't be so loud. Akaashi's tongue felt amazing against her clit and she desperately wanted more. 

Akaashi took Kenmas' clit into her mouth giving a soft suck. She moaned softly and pulled back “I want to hear you kenma”

"Fuck~" Kenma moaned, biting her lip, "you feel so good," 

Akaashi smirked as she went back to licking her clit, moving her finger to tease her opening “so wet…” she mumbled 

Kenma gasped softly, trying to resist the urge to grind down on Akaashi's tongue and fingers. Akaashi worked her tongue like magic as she entered one finger slowly beginning to move it. She gave a slight curl and felt Kenmas hips buck. A smirk appeared on her face as she kept moving her finger soon adding a second one and beginning to scissor them, taking Kenmas clit in her mouth once again and sucking lightly.

"Mmm f-fuck!" Kenma wined, panting softly, "h-how are you- so good at this?" 

Akaashi looked up at her and blushed “that’s my secret…” she added a third finger, curling them searching for her sweet spot. When kenma gasped and moved her hips Akaashi knew she found it. The raven haired girl moved her fingers at a faster pace making sure her hit Kenmas sweet spot each time then went back to licking her clit.

Kenma moaned loudly, biting her lip hard. Her legs felt like they were shaking with each thrust, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. "K-Kaashi- I-... F-Fuck… I-I'm gonna-" 

Akaashi continued her movements until the girl came. She moved her fingers once more watching the girl twitch, as she pulled out her fingers she gave her another teasing lick. A soft smirk crossed her lips as she licked her fingers clean “thank you for the meal.” Akaashi grinned seeing her legs shaking “hmm can you make it to the bed kenma? We’re not finished yet.” Akaashi could only smirk when kenma gave a look of panic. As Akaashi stood up she ran her hand up Kenmas thigh to her chest, leaning forward “what’s the matter? You don’t want both your fantasies to happen?”

"Of course I do," Kenma smirked, trying to calm her racing heart, "I just didn't know you would be so eager to fuck me." She leaned forward, kissing Akaashi softly and lightly nipping at her lip. "I didn't know you were such a horny girl." 

Akaashi kissed back humming softly “mmm, what can I say? I love the taste, you’ve got me hooked.” Akaashi kissed Kenmas neck and gave a soft nibble on her ear “I think I could eat you every day.”

"Is that a promise?" Kenma teased, trailing her fingers down Akaashi's thighs. "Because we might never leave the bedroom if it is." 

Akaashi looked at her with a smile “do you want it to be a promise? Because I’ll promise that if you do too.” She grabbed Kenmas hand walking towards the bed “now, tell me more about this fantasy of yours”

"Well, it usually starts with you on your back," Kenma purred, pushing Akaashi back gently until she was laying flat on the bed before crawling on top of her, "and I'm on top of you, kissing you and whispering dirty things in your ear," 

Akaashi bit her lip running her hands up Kenmas thighs to her waist “mmm, is that so? Tell me more”

Kenma smirked, kissing her way down Akaashi's chest and teasing one of her nipples. "And then I start touching you.. and making you moan beneath me, like the dirty girl you are."

Akaashi moaned softly “am I a dirty girl? How dirty?” She squeezed Kenmas waist 

"Very dirty," Kenma whispered, flicking her tongue across Akaashi's other nipple, "Such a dirty little slut with that tongue of yours. I bet you practiced that, didn't you? When you were alone in your room, moaning my name?" 

Akaashi arched into her touch “mmm that’s a secret I’ll never tell” she gave a teasing grin.

"Not even to me?" Kenma teased back, "You know I could make it worth your while if you told me." 

Akaashi hummed softly, leaning up to kiss Kenmas chest “how so? How will you make it worth my while? Or better yet~” she gave a soft purr “show me.”

Kenma smirked evilly before kissing Akaashi softly and getting up off the bed. Slowly she made her way to Akaashi's dresser, teasingly swaying her hips with every step and pulling out a couple of scarves. As soon as she made her way back to the bed she sat on top of Akaashi, straddling her and holding her arms above her head. 

"You'll be so pretty when you're all tied up," 

Akaashi watched with excitement in her eyes, her breath beginning to quicken “mmmm kenma have you thought about tying me up? Submitting to your every word?” 

"Thought about it? No." Kenma answered, tying Akaashi's first hand to the headboard of the bed, "Dreamt about it though? Absolutely." 

Akaashi gave a soft smirk “tighter.” She gave a gentle tug at the scarf “if you’re going to tie me, at least do it right.” She spoke in a teasing sassy tone, eyeing kenma closely.

"Mmm, I'd watch it if I were you," Kenma warned, tightening the restraints "Naughty little brats get gagged and edged." 

“Don’t tempt me with a good time.” Akaashi smirked more and a soft whine left her lips as she heard the doorbell ring “who could that be?” She huffed softly 

Kenma shrugged, staring down at Akaashi, "do you want me to answer it, or just ignore it?" 

Akaashi sighed softly “I was going to say ignore it but they’ve rang the doorbell three times now… I mean I can answer it if you untie me-“

Kenma looked Akaashi up and down for a moment, admiring how beautiful she was when she's tied up, "don't worry, I can get it," she smirked, kissing her on the forehead before getting up and throwing on one of Akaashi's oversized shirts and nothing else. 

Before Akaashi could protest, Kenma made her way out of the room and to the front door, swinging it open. 

“Ahgashe youre- you’re not Akaashi… where is she?!” Bokuto panicked, feeling kuroo touch her shoulder.

“Kenma, glad to see you’re okay. I went over to your place after the party and you weren’t home.. also neither of you were answering your phones.” Kuroo gave an uncomfortable smile.

Kenma crossed her arms, leaning against the door frame. "Sorry for not answering. Akaashi invited me over and we've been kind of… busy." 

Kuroo’s eyes widened as she gave her a thumbs up “see bo, she’s fine.”

Bokuto shook her head softly “no. No, I want to see her..”

Akaashis whine could be heard downstairs “what’s taking so loooooooooonnnngggg?” She called out, bokuto nearly pushing her way inside when kuroo grabbed her shirt “bo enough.”

"Sorry, but Akaashi's a little tied up right now," Kenma teased, "I'm sure she'll text you once playtime's over though." 

Bokuto glared at kenma, the look not going unnoticed by kuroo “what the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Bokuto lets go. My apologies kenma.” Kuroo sighed trying to drag bokuto away 

“No I wanna know! What does she mean?” Bokuto huffed, clearly going into dejected mode.

"Maybe Akaashi can be a good friend and tell you all about it tomorrow," Kenma taunted, "but right now, I should probably get back to her" she said, trying to close the door on the two girls. 

Bokuto finally gave up mopping down the driveway, kuroo gave her another thumbs up then wrapped her arm around bokuto’s neck. 

Akaashi huffed softly as she started moving her hips to get some sort of friction, soft moans leaving her lips as she did so.

Kenma raced back to the bedroom as soon as they were gone, walking in on Akaashi desperately trying to pleasure herself. A small smile played on her lips as she walked up to the restrained girl, "someone's a naughty slut, not waiting for me to get back." 

Akaashi continued her movements as another moan left her lips “I didn’t think you were coming back… I called out for you “ 

"I'll always come back for you," Kenma promised, "I was just a little busy with Bokuto and Kuroo." 

Akaashi stopped her movements and looked at kenma “what? Are they okay?”

"They're fine. They just got worried because we weren't answering our phones" 

“Oh.. come back here now” Akaashi whined, tugging at the restraints gently 

Kenma smiled, crawling back on top and kissing Akaashi softly. "Is this what you wanted, princess?" She teased, sliding her knee up, in between Akaashi's legs. 

Akaashi kissed back, whining at the loss of contact. She hummed softly as she moved her hips against Kenmas thigh “g-give me attention..”

"I am giving you attention," Kenma assured her, nipping softly at her bottom lip and trailing her fingers down her hips. 

“Not enough..” she whined, arching into the touch then continuing to move her hips “p-please..”

Kenma complied, slowly teasing at one of Akaashi's nipples while she left a trail of kisses all the way from her neck down to her hips "mmm, such a dirty girl," Kenma teased, "already so wet for me" 

Akaashi bit her lip as she watched kenma “what can I say? You have that effect on me.”

"Do I now?" Kenma purred, spreading Akaashi's legs apart, "what kind of effect are we talking about, huh?"

Akaashi grinned softly “wouldn’t you like to know, another secret I’ll keep.”

"Keeping secrets doesn't get you very far, princess" Kenma warned, leaving soft kisses on her thighs. 

“What are you going to do about it?” She bit her lip nervously watching kenma 

Kenma smirked evilly, slowly sliding her hands down to Akaashi's waist before removing them completely, "absolutely nothing," 

Akaashi stared at her in disbelief “wha- what..? Nothing? Fine then” she moved her legs away from kenma closing them “there” 

Kenma grinned, scooting herself to the side of the bed and letting out a soft moan as she touched herself. "Such a pretty view," she teased, "too bad she can't play nice." 

Akaashi opened her mouth to say something then quickly closed it biting her lip, curious she watched Kenmas movements “not fair..” she mumbled, tugging at the restraints.

Kenma moaned, biting her lip as she slid two of her fingers inside her, scissoring herself open, "What's not fair? That you can't behave like a good girl? That you just have to watch?" 

Akaashi whined starting to squirm “p-please I’ll be good! Please please!” 

"Mmm, so no more secrets, princess?" 

Akaashi shook her head no “no! I’ll tell you anything you want” 

"Promise?" Kenma questioned, removing her fingers and making a show out of licking them clean. 

“P-promise! Anything you want to know” she licked her lips eagerly 

"So you'll share all your dirty fantasies with me?" Kenma asked, moving in between Akaashi's legs again and spreading them open. 

“A-all of them? I guess so..” Akaashi watched her biting her lip nervously “what do I get if I tell you hmmm? And what do you want to know first?”

"I think you already know what you get," Kenma hummed, dragging her tongue along Akaashi's folds, "How about you start the first fantasy you had of me?" 

Akaashi moaned softly, moving her hips into the touch “I- we- well…” she closed her eyes thinking back “mm the first ever fantasy? It happened after we bumped into each other in the hallway.. I laid eyes on you and god did I want you to take me then and there in front of everyone..” she felt her face flush, “I envisioned you shoving me against the lockers and kissing me until we couldn’t breathe, until one of us was begging for air.”

"Mmmm, is that all?" Kenma teased, licking Akaashi's clit before slowly massaging it with her fingers, "It seems like such an innocent fantasy for such a dirty girl?"

“You said the first one, not the dirtiest kenma~” she teased with a smirk 

"True," Kenma agreed, moving her fingers faster, "but that's such an innocent catholic girl fantasy. I think I need to hear something that's a bit more… exciting." 

Akaashi gasped softly “mmm- I - the dirtiest one would be you tying me to the bedpost, gagged and nipple clamps on.. running ice down my body only to tease me until I’m sobbing for more, playing with me and breaking me into submission so I know who I belong to.”

Kenma smirked evilly, sliding one of her fingers into Akaashi's hole and kissing her roughly. "That sounds more like my little slut. Too bad I don't have any of my toys here or I could tease you all night long." 

Akaashi moaned against Kenmas lips, wrapping her arms around the girl. Her hands finding their way into her hair “don’t threaten me with a good time kenma”

"Then consider it a promise instead," Kenma hummed, kissing her again, "I guess I'll just have to find other ways to make you scream my name." 

Akaashi whimpered as soft lips met hers “make me scream kenma” she pulled Kenma close as she kissed her deeply.

Kenma moaned softly, nipping lightly at Akaashi's bottom lip, "such a dirty girl," she mumbled, pinching and teasing her nipples. 

“K-kenma” she whimpered, arching into the touch “please more-“

Kenma complied, continuing to tease at Akaashi's nipples while she left a trail of kisses down her stomach and chest. Her other hand slowly thrusting two fingers inside of her. 

Akaashi moaned, tugging at the restraints and starting to squirm “f-fuck kenma don’t stop”

Kenma spread her fingers apart, scissoring the girl open and lightly rubbing the pads of her fingers against her sweet spot. Her tongue slowly circled around the girls clit, occasionally giving it small kitten licks.

Akaashi gasped softly “fuck- ke-nngh.. kenma! Kenma!” She cried out “god don’t - don’t stop!”

"Mmmm, what's that?" Kenma teased, slowly her movements, "you want me to stop?" 

“N-no! Don’t stop! Please god I’m so so close! Please don't stop, I need you!” Akaashi whimpered starting to move her hips 

Kenma pushed her hips back down, holding them in place, "mmm, so impatient, aren't you Keiji? What happened to 'all night long', huh?" She teased, slowing her fingers even more, "Don't you want it to last?" 

Akaashi whimpered more “not anymore! Kenma please! I’m impatient because you do such a good job- I-i can’t help it!”

Kenma tsked, picking up the pace a little bit, "are you that much of a slut that you can't wait for my fingers?" She teased, "You're just begging for them, aren't you?" 

Akaashi nodded quickly “I want to be the only one other than your games to feel those fingers kenma, god you’re like magic… please please let me come!” She bit her lip nervously watching kenma.

Kenma quicked her pace even more, curing her fingers slightly so that they would ruin against her g-spot. "Cum for me then, baby. Cum all over my fingers like a good girl," 

Akaashi clenched her fists as she screamed Kenmas name. She let soft pants leave her lips as she tried to cool down from her orgasm, her eyes fluttering shut.

Kenma pulled her fingers out slowly, wiping them off on the sheets before going to untie Akaashi. As soon as her hands were free she pulled the girl into her arms, leaving soft kisses across her face. 

Akaashi gave a soft giggle as she hid her face in Kenmas chest “please don’t leave.” She whispered softly, closing her eyes.

"I'm never leaving," Kenma promised, holding her close and combing her fingers through Akaashi's hair, "Never ever. No matter what." 

Akaashi gave a soft smile and nuzzled further into kenma “I’ll hold you to that.” She whispered soon drifting to sleep.

Kenma smiled, kissing Akaashi on the forehead before pulling the blankets over them and drifting off to sleep herself. The next morning she awoke to an unfortunately empty bed and the strong smell of eggs and bacon. Slowly she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and debating if she should actually try to find her pants or not. Ultimately, she decided against it, just throwing on one of Akaashi's shirts before heading into the kitchen. 

Akaashi was humming softly as she cooked them breakfast. Hearing the floor creak she turned her head and gave a gentle smile “good morning, I see we both decided no pants this morning.” She gave a soft laugh.

"Pants just get in the way," Kenma teased, wrapping her arms around Akaashi's waist, "How'd you sleep, baby"

“That’s why I wear skirts. Very well, and yourself?” She glanced over her shoulder and put the food on two plates when it was done.

"Better than usual," Kenma answered, "but I think that's all your doing." 

“Sex, cuddles or both?” Akaashi turned around with two plates in her hands “come on eat up”

"Both," Kenma smiled softly, "thank you for the food." 

Akaashi nodded “of course, after last night I’d say we need it” 

"Soo," Kenma hummed when the two of them were halfway done with their breakfast, "Last night you said that you never wanted me to leave.. does that mean I get to be your girlfriend now?" 

Akaashis eyes widened “I- I guess I didn’t think that far.. um.. I’ve never had a significant other before.. and I’m not out.. yet.. god this isn’t what you want to hear” her face flushed with embarrassment as she looked away

Kenma put down her fork and reached across the table, holding Akaashi's hands in her own, "Hey, it's ok. You don't have to come out if you don't want to. We can take things slow."

Akaashi squeezed her hand tightly “I- but you deserve someone who’s ready right? That’s not fair of me..” she frowned softly “i think people will notice the amount of hickies on your neck and thighs” she gave a soft blush 

"I can always lie to them," Kenma shrugged, blushing softly, "I don't really like telling people about that kind of stuff anyway. It's none of their business." 

Akaashi shrugs softly, looking at the time on the stove “we should get ready.” She mumbled getting up and putting the plates in the sink, quickly washing them then heading upstairs. 

Kenma followed her upstairs to get dressed. She borrowed a long sleeve t-shirt and one of Akaashi's skirts that was just a little too short. 

Akaashi gave a soft smile then went to change into her cheer uniform, putting on a spandex turtleneck underneath the shirt. She brushed out her hair then put half of it up into a ponytail “um could you help zip the shirt?” Akaashi tried zipping it halfway.

Kenma helped zip up her shirt the rest of the way and wrapped her arms around Akaashi. "You look pretty today." 

Akaashi hummed softly as she leaned into the touch “you look good in my clothes” 

"You look good in my bed," Kenma teased, kissing her on the cheek. 

Akaashi flushed looking at kenma and playfully patting her chest “gosh kenma! You can’t just say stuff like that..” 

"Why not, though? It's true." Kenma hummed.

Akaashi turned around “because it makes me feel a certain way and gosh we need to get to school.” She huffed, moving from Kenmas arms to grab her school bag.

Kenma bit her lip, grabbing her school bag as well and trying to push down the small ball of anxiety that was starting to form in her stomach. She wanted to ask Akaashi if that "certain feeling" was good or bad but the words never seemed to leave her mouth. 

Akaashi noticed the small change “um, it’s good. I promise it’s good.” She placed a soft kiss on her cheek then headed back downstairs with her things.

Kenma smiled softly and followed her but she still couldn't seem to push away the annoying feelings of doubt in the back of her mind. 

Akaashi looked at kenma as they walked, she fiddled with her fingers and stayed quiet. As they arrived at school Akaashi was greeted with an overly loud and cheery bokuto who was standing next to kuroo “AHGASHE YOURE HERE!”

Akaashi gave a soft smile and walked over to bokuto and kuroo “yes bokuto-san I am. Are you ready for today’s ultra long practice?” Akaashi watched kuroo wrap an arm around Kenmas shoulder with a sly smirk on her face “kitten and I need to talk. See you later bo and kaashi”

Akaashi gave a smile and wave at kenma as she watched the two walk off, bokuto grabbing Akaashis wrists “we need to talk!”

Kuroo lead Kenma to the small space underneath the stairs so that they could talk without any interruptions. 

"So what happened?" Kuroo asked, crossing her arms over her chest like a disappointed mother. 

"We had sex." Kenma answered dryly, moving so that she could escape this awkward conversation. 

Kuroo grabbed her by the arm, pulling her back underneath the stairs, "No shit sherlock, you're covered in hickies.. I mean.. you're not gonna give me any details? Was it good? Was it terrible? Are- A-Are you guys dating?" 

Kenma sighed heavily, sitting down on the floor. "I don't know.. The sex was pretty good but when I tried to ask Akaashi if wanted to be my girlfriend, she completely dodged my question…. And she didn't talk to me the whole way to school…" 

Kuroo frowned, sitting on the ground next to Kenma and draping her arm around her shoulder. "Hey, kitten.. I don't want to be mean but.. you know Bokuto and Akaashi are like obsessed with each other. She probably just didn't want to hurt your feelings." 

"So what? I'm just a one night stand because she didn't want to admit her feelings to Bokuto?" 

"There's nothing wrong with one night stands.. and hey! You got to fuck little miss virgin mary." 

Kenma rolled her eyes, standing up from her spot, "yeah.. cause clearly all I was interested in was the sex!" She muttered sarcastically before leaving. 

Akaashi was storming through the hallways with bokuto chasing her “Akaashi please wait!” Akaashi only kept walking faster. “leave me alone bokuto-san!”

Bokuto stopped following and looked at kenma “you did this to her! Stop taking her from me! She’s my best friend, she doesn’t need you! I should be the one to please her and give her everything! But no she wants YOU!” She pushed kenma against the lockers then ran down the hall going after Akaashi.

A soft whimper left Kenma's lips as she collided with the locker. Great, as if this day couldn't get any worse, now Bokuto was pissed off at her. She couldn't understand why though. Bokuto wasn't the one who was being rejected. She wasn't the one who ended up as a one night stand and she definitely wasn't the one who just had to sit by and watch Akaashi fawn over someone else. 

Kuroo walked out from the room they were in and looked over at kenma “are you okay? The hell just happened?”

"Bokuto's pissed off at me," Kenma mumbled, opening up her locker so that she could take her books out. 

Kuroo looked at kenma “what did she do? I’ll talk to her if you want..”

Akaashis face was flushed red from anger and she looked close to crying, as she made her way back towards the lockers she noticed kenma and kuroo. She wanted to say something but didn’t know what, kuroo took the chance. “You made kenma feel like shit Akaashi, she deserves better than someone who’s just going to use her.” 

Akaashi froze as anxiety and fear consumed her. She quickly looked around then at the two “p-please lower your voice..” 

"No! This is ridiculous!" Kuroo yelled, "You have no right to treat Kenma like that just because you don't want to tell Bokuto how you feel abou-" 

"Kuroo," Kenma interrupted, grabbing onto her friend's arm, "it… it doesn't matter.. ok?" She mumbled, biting her bottom lip and trying not to cry, "just drop it."

Akaashi sent glares towards kuroo walking towards them “pain-in-the-ass-kuroo-san one thing you better NOT do is out me, I’m not fucking ready and for the record I did tell bokuto how I felt. Like it’s your fucking business why the hell do you think she was chasing me and is now crying? It’s not because I chose her.” Akaashi looked at kenma with a frown “I’m sorry for whatever she did and for not knowing how to do this… I’m sorry for hurting you kenma-kun..”

Kenma huffed angrily, grabbing Akaashi's wrist and pulling her into an empty classroom. "You didn't choose her?" She snapped, "Really? Then who the fuck did you choose cause it clearly wasn't me! You know if you wanted this to be a one night stand then you could have fucking told me ahead of time!" 

Akaashis eyes widened “you- you think I want that? You’re really sitting here saying I want a one night stand when I asked you not to leave? God kenma- you cant be.. I’m sorry you think that but if you wanted to take things slow like you said you’d be respectful of me wanting to tell my best friend that I’d choose someone I adore. Because despite what she’s done already if I didn’t talk to her first it would’ve been worse. It was you idiot. It always has been, why the fuck am I explaining this? I’m leaving now.” Akaashi looked sad as she went to walk out

"I- Akaashi wait!" Kenma cried, grabbing her arm before she could leave, "I just- I asked you this morning if you wanted to be with me and you dodged my question and then you didn't talk to me the entire way to school and Bokuto said that you didn't need me and Kuroo said it was probably just a one night stand and- and what was I supposed to think!? Was I just supposed to lie to myself and pretend like you still wanted me when everything else was telling me that you didn't?" 

Akaashi pulled Kenma close cupping her cheeks as she leaned in placing a soft kiss on her lips, pulling back after “does that answer your question?” She whispered her lips hovering over Kenmas and her eyes closed. Akaashi let the tears roll down her cheeks as she leaned her head against Kenmas “I want you to be my first, for everything.” 

Kenma reached up, carefully wiping the stray tears from Akaashi's face, "yes" she whispered softly, pulling her into a hug, "yes it does," 

Akaashi hugged her tightly as soft tears fell “I’m so sorry kenma.. I should’ve said yes earlier.” She sniffled

"It's ok," Kenma mumbled into her shoulder as she rubbed soothing circles across her back, "I'm sorry I got mad at you," 

“I don’t appreciate kuroo trying to out me though.” Akaashi looked at kenma as she wiped her eyes 

"Um… I don't think she actually knew that you were still in the closet. I mean, I didn't know either until you told me." 

Akaashi looked at her nervously “I- are you serious? Is it that noticeable..?”

"Kind of…" Kenma admitted, "I mean, you did willing go into the closet with me at that party… and everyone already knows that I can't stand men." 

Akaashi bit her lip nervously “right…. ahah well I guess drinking helps bring out what sober me wants..”

"I won't tell anyone," Kenma promised, "and I'll talk to Kuroo about it so she doesn't tell anyone either." 

“I guess if everyone knows or nearly everyone it doesn’t matter huh?” Akaashi looked at her feet pouting some “I’m just- I’m worried about my parents finding out because every time I try to bring it up I get nervous..” 

"You don't have to tell them if you're not ready," Kenma reminded her, "You can come out when you're ready."

Akaashi gave a soft smile then fiddled with her hands “for the record… I didn’t talk because I was overthinking all of bokuto-sans reactions… it’s not an excuse but I should’ve talked. But anyways, you’re my girlfriend right?”

"Of course," Kenma smiled, pulling Akaashi closer and kissing her on the cheek.

Akaashi smiled as she hugged kenma once more. Kuroo groaned softly walking into the room “about time. Anyways I think I calmed bokuto down enough but she’s definitely not going to be happy about this..”

Akaashi turned to look at kuroo “I don’t care what she thinks, if it becomes a big problem I deal with it but right now I’d like to focus on kenma, hm?” Akaashi sent another glare at kuroo “for the record, almost outing someone isn’t cool and it took everything in me not to hit you” Akaashi gave a scary smile at kuroo then turned back to kenma with a soft expression.

Kuroo’s eyes widened “fuck I didn’t know.. um yeah I’ll go find bokuto again..” 

When Kuroo eventually found Bokuto again, she was curled up into a ball in the corner of the locker room, crying her eyes out. Kuroo sighed softly, sitting next to her and patting her back. "Hey, Bo.. it's gonna be ok."

Bokuto sobbed into kuroos shoulder "she belongs with me bro… i could give her so much more.."

"I know Bro.. and I know you really care about her but like… aren't you glad that she's happy at least?" 

Bokuto shook her head "its been her always kuroo, the hell am i supposed to do? "

"Find someone who really cares about you and loves you," Kuroo suggested, brushing a stray strand of hair away from Bokuto's face, "You know there's lots of girls out there who would be lucky to have you." 

Bokuto sniffled and looked at kuroo "you mean it? Im too protective… it could be a problem. Ugh i don't know who'd want me" 

"Lots of people.. you just gotta find them first, which won't be too difficult" 

"Are you sure? Ugh… this sucks" 

"I'm sure dude," Kuroo assured her, wiping away a stray tear on her face, "you just gotta keep your head up and be strong. Do some things to forget about Akaashi, ya know?" 

Bokuto cupped kuroos face and placed a small kiss on her lips. Hearing the bell ring she got up with a smile "thanks kuroo" she walked out to head towards practice. 

Kuroo's face turned a bright shade of red as she watched Bokuto leave. For a moment she just sat there, trying to figure out what had just happened. 

Bokuto gave a soft hum, smile on her face as she saw akaashi and kenma talking before practice. She sent a small glare towards kenma then hugged akaashi "can we talk?"

"Bokuto-san practice is about to start" akaashi glanced over her shoulder 

"It'll be quick i promise.."

"I guess-"

"Actually kenma can stay here too, i wanted to say im sorry for the things i said akaashi.. and kenma. Kuroo is right, despite me loving you i need to find someone knew" bokuto spoke all cheery as akaashis eyes widened 

"L-love? Bokuto-san do you know what that means? Dont go throwing it around.. "

"Aghashe, i do love you. Im still upset you chose her but i should be happy that you are happy." Bokuto grinned as she walked away, leaving akaashi stunned "what- what just happened? "

Kenma shrugged, looking up at Akaashi, "She admitted that she loves you," she said plainly, "it's not that big of a surprise though." 

Akaashi looked at her confused "huh? You knew that too? Is my  _ girlfriend  _ magic? " she whispered girlfriend and gave a cheesy grin afterwards.

Kenma rolled her eyes, a small smile forming on her face. "Magic? No. Observant? Yes." 

Akaashi gave a grin "i see that smile! Ill see you after practice yeah? "

"Yeah," Kenma smiled, looking around real quick before giving Akaashi a quick peck on the cheek. 

Akaashis face turned red as she waved and walked towards the field, the coach yelling to start stretches. 

Kenma was about to head back towards her clubroom when suddenly Kuroo stopped her, pulling her into an empty part of the halls. "We need to talk!" She panted, trying to catch her breath. 

"Are you ok?" Kenma asked, staring at her friend confused. 

"No! I mean- kinda.. but no… B-Bokuto kissed me!" 

"And…? Isn't that a good thing…?" 

"I- what? What do you mean?" Kuroo asked, clearly confused. 

"I mean, isn't that good, considering that you like her?" 

"I…" Kuroo trailed off, her face turning a bright shade of red. "I-I don't like her!" 

"Really?" Kenma questioned, "so you're gonna tell me that staring at her ass every morning when she gets to school is just a friendly gesture?" 

"S-She's pretty ok? So what? It doesn't mean I like her." 

"Then why were you so angry the first time she admitted that she liked Akaashi?" 

"....ok so maybe I might like her a tiny bit but what do I do!?" 

"Date her? Duh? She clearly likes you enough to kiss you so she probably likes you enough to date you too. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to my club before I'm late and so do you." She pointed out before walking off down the hallway. 

Towards the end of practice akaashi was dropped, the girl underneath akaashi loosing her grip. Akaashi squeaked as she started to fall. Bokuto tried to catch her as they both collided with the other girls. Akaashi groaned softly as she looked around "are you all okay?" They gave a nod at akaashi then looked at bokuto. Akaashi quickly got up from bokuto wincing some "are you alright bo? "

Bokuto nodded "yeah, are you? "

"Think so" akaashi winced as their coach started heading towards them. Great. Akaashi wasnt prepared for the scolding he would bring. She knew they would have to stay later and practice longer. A sharp sting shot up her leg, looking down she noticed it wasn't swollen, at least not yet. 

During practice akaashi lifted her left leg instead of her usual right, she said her cheer then tucked as she was tossed into the air once more. Akaashi landed in the teams arms and gave a sigh in relief. As they helped her back to the ground a familiar sting came back to her right ankle. The coach had said they could finally leave, akaashi went over to the benches taking a seat with a sigh. She started thinking about what happened earlier during the first fall not realizing kenma had sat next to her.

"Is your ankle ok?" Kenma asked, giving the girl a concerned look. 

Akaashi jumped slightly looking over at kenma "when did you - hah what are you talking about my ankles fine.." she gave a weak smile.

"Are you sure?" Kenma asked, "it looked like a pretty hard fall… and you limped all the way over here.." 

Akaashi sighed softly "yeah it hurts.. dont tell anyone ill be fine.. we have nationals to prepare for." 

"I won't tell anyone," Kenma assured her, "but you need to take care of yourself and stay off of it as much as possible." 

Akaashi looked at her "i dont really have that option right now though. Im training a lot and i walk home after practice" 

"Akaashi," Kenma said seriously, "if you don't stay off of it, it's just going to get worse and then you won't be able to go to nationals at all." 

Akaashis eyes widened some "i- the team cant afford that.. what do i do? Ive never gotten injured before.."

"Just stay off of it for a few days until it gets better. It won't take that long and you can go back to practice once it's healed." 

Akaashi sighed "how though? I cant miss practice and i definitely cant miss school.. "

"You can always get some crutches" Kenma suggested, "and you can still show up to practice, you just can't be on your feet but you can still practice all the arm stuff you do." 

Akaashis eyes nearly popped out "you dont understand coach, he'll literally kill me if i show up with crutches. If i cant participate im off the team" 

"That's bullshit, you can't help that you're hurt. He can't just kick you off the team for something like that."

Akaashi nodded softly "hes done it before, also kicked off girls who complained about how short the skirts were. Besides the point hes an asshole and a pervert"

"You know you can report him to the principal and get him fired. He can't just treat you guys like that, even if he is the coach." 

"We've done so already, they'll look into it. What they always say, besides the point its super late now and i still have homework so im going to head home." Akaashi stood up giving a fake smile as she shifted her weight 

Kenma stood up as well, giving Akaashi a small hug, "do you want me to walk you home?" 

"Its late for you as well i couldn't ask you to do that. I'll be fine" she gave a smile as she grabbed her bag

"It's not that late for me." Kenma smirked "Besides, then I could really kiss you goodbye without anyone watching." 

Akaashi gave a soft smirk "who says you have to kiss me goodbye? Could always stay again, but i do need a shower" she hummed softly starting to walk.

"I think I need one too," Kenma hummed, walking beside her, "although, I think we should try to conserve water, if you know what I mean" 

Akaashi gave a soft laugh "mhm i sure do. We definitely wouldn't want to waste water." She gave a soft sigh as they started to walk towards akaashis house, the girl occasionally needing to stop and get off her ankle. As they finally arrived home she gave a soft kiss to kenmas lips as she struggled to unlock the door. Pulling back she finally opened the door and walked inside. 

"I really think you need to get off that ankle" Kenma hummed, picking Akaashi up and pinning her against the wall. "That's better," she smirked, kissing her softly. 

Akaashi moaned softly, kicking the door closed with her foot then wrapping her arms around kenmas neck. "Mm good kisser, good with your fingers, strong, careful now i may fall in love with you if you're too kind" she mumbled against kenmas lips.

"Don't worry," Kenma smirked, kissing her way down Akaashi's neck, "this time if you fall, I'll catch you." 

Akaashi bit her lip as she ran her hands through her hair "mm is that so? I'll hold you to that."

Kenma smiled, kissing Akaashi deeply and nipping at her bottom lip. Slowly, she ran her hands down her chest before pulling away from the kiss. "I think you have too many clothes on for a shower." 

Akaashi smirked softly "we'd have to make it upstairs to the shower first silly. If you want i can walk" 

"I think you've worked out enough today," Kenma smirked, carrying Akaashi through the living room and up the stairs, "besides, I like holding you in my arms." 

Akaashi took the opportunity to kiss her cheek then playfully bite her earlobe "you're too kind to me, how will i ever repay you?"

"You're payment enough," Kenma hummed, carrying her into the bathroom and setting her down on the counter, "I have the sweetest, most beautiful girlfriend in the entire world. I don't think there's anything worth more than that" 

Akaashi looked away turning red "m-maybe a wife.. anyways… thanks for carrying me again." She unzipped her uniform top 

"One day," Kenma winked, shimmying her way out of her skirt. "And it's my pleasure," 

Akaashi turned even redder as she pulled off her spandex turtleneck undershirt and unzipped her skirt 

Kenma pulled off her shirt before turning on the water for the shower so that it could heat up. 

  
  


On the other side of town kuroo was still panicking over the kiss with bokuto. Her feelings coming to surface and she wanted to discuss what this meant with her. No, she needed to. Kuroo text bokuto a 'we need to talk, come over, then went downstairs to grab herself a beer. She downed it rather quickly before bokuto showed up. Anxiety started to flutter in her stomach.

Bokuto arrived sooner than she had hoped, still dressed in her uniform from practice. Although her hair was down now, falling loosely around her shoulders. She knocked on the door, nervously waiting for Kuroo to answer. 

Kuroo opened the door looking slightly flustered, her rosy cheeks gave away any sign of her trying to play cool. It also didnt help the amount of alcohol now in her system. She looked at bokuto and her eyes widened, had bokuto always looked that good in uniform? Was it the alcohol? She shook her head and moved aside "c-come-" she couldn't think of the right words to say as bokuto stepped inside to give her a look.

"You started drinking without me?" Bokuto whined, stepping inside the house, "you at least could have saved me some." 

"Eh? I did theres plenty more. Hard liquor or beer? " kuroo closed the door, she gave a quick shake to get rid of the jitters. Right, bokuto was acting normal. She can too.

"Something hard," Bokuto hummed, sitting down at the dining table. Practice lasted for forever today and coach yelled at us way too much." 

Kuroo nodded, going to grab the vodka and cranberry juice. She poured bokuto a rather strong drink not intentionally meaning too. "Yeah i heard someone fell? Jesus your coach is such an ass. Also if you want you can borrow some clothes" she handed the drink to bokuto.

"It's ok bro, I'm fine in this," Bokuto smiled, downing the drink rather quickly before looking up at Kuroo, "Akaashi fell but she said she'd be ok. Coach yelled at her for it though.. like it was even her fault. It was the other girl who dropped her!" 

"Fuck.. is she really okay? You know her she never… hm.. admits to things often.. and if it effects the team she definitely wont." Kuroo looked at her "want another? "

Bokuto nodded, sliding Kuroo her empty glass. "I don't think she would lie to me about something like that… I mean, I don't know why she would. It's not like I'm gonna judge her for getting hurt." 

Kuroo went back into the kitchen to pour another drink "i mean, you're over protective and if she lied it was probably to not have you worry. Anyways here ya go" she hands her the drink "look ive been wanting to-" she watched bokuto down the second drink "uh- are you feeling tipsy at all? Theres a lot of vodka in that…"

"I think I'll be fine," Bokuto smirked, playing with the empty glass, "I can hold my liquor… what about you though? Are you already done drinking?" 

Kuroo looked down at her empty glass "ah.. well i suppose a few more wont hurt. Just dont throw up in my bathroom." She grabbed the two glasses then started making the drinks

Bokuto watched patiently, her eyes scanning over Kuroo's body. She was so pretty and smart and amazing, Bokuto thought to herself. 

Kuroo turned back around to catch bokuto staring. Her heart fluttered as she handed her the drink "like what you see? " she gave a cheesy grin.

"How could I not?" Bokuto grinned, taking the drink from her, "but I think you'd look better if you had less on." 

Kuroo gave her hyena laugh and shook her head "funny. I think you've had enough to drink bo." She tried to calm her racing heart.

"Aww, but I wanted the tall drink of water in front of me," she pouted playfully. 

Kuroo looked at her "technically fermented potatoes. " she spoke casually "but i didnt take your drink away yet. Thats the last one for you." She took a sip of her drink

"I was talking about you, silly." Bokuto hummed, taking a sip of her drink, "but i's ok. You can be dessert instead," 

"B-bo!" Kuroos eyes widened "i- did you always get like this when drinking?" She quickly finished her drink somehow hoping this was a dream.

"Get like what?" Bokuto asked, downing the rest of her drink as well, "I'm just telling the truth." 

She shook her head turning red "n-nothing never mind. How are you feeling? "

" 'm fine," Bokuto hummed, resting her chin in her hand, "how are you feelin?"

"Like i can hold my liquor better than you can" kuroo watched the girl with a small smile "i feel i should take you to bed now before you pass out on the table"

"Take me to bed?" Bokuto giggled, "So I get to sleep with you now too?" 

"Eh?!" Kuroos eyes widened "bo stop playing- to rest. You'll be going to my bed to rest." She got up taking the glasses and putting them in the sink "are you really going to sleep in your uniform? "

"I don't have any other clothes here," Bokuto mumbled staring down at her outfit, "wait.. if I sleep in your bed, then where are you gonna sleep?" 

"I already said you can borrow clothes bo. Also i can take the couch or something. Come on lets get you upstairs." She crouches down to give bokuto a piggyback ride. 

Bokuto got on her back, resting her head on Kuroo's shoulder as she walked, "you're really strong ya know." Bokuto hummed, closing her eyes, "and really sweet." 

Kuroo gave a soft laugh and walked upstairs holding the underneath of her thighs "bo ive done this a lot of times. And thanks." She carried her into her room and gently sat her down on the bed "shorts and t-shirt work? " she asked walking to the dresser

Bokuto nodded, watching as Kuroo picked out an outfit for her. As soon as she turned around, Bokuto put her arms out, making grabby hands towards Kuroo. 

Kuroo shook her head and smiled, walking back to her with a pair of shorts and an oversized t-shirt for her. "Is someone needy? Here um I'll turn around while you change" kuroo set the clothes next to bokuto and turned around closing her eyes.

Bokuto changed into the shorts rather quickly but couldn't seem to get her top unzipped. Eventually she gave up, huffing out a sigh of annoyance and flopping back onto the bed. "Kuroooooo." 

Kuroo turned around looking at her "what is it? Oh, need some help?"

"Yes," Bokuto pouted, sitting up again so that Kuroo could help her out. 

Kuroo sat behind her, unzipping the top "you're cute when you pout"

"Am not," Bokuto pouted more, pulling her top off completely and grabbing the shirt next to her so that she could put it on. 

"Are to." Kuroo grinned some and looked away. She wanted to ask bokuto about the kiss but knew better at this point. "Ah I'll be back, lay down and get comfortable for bed" kuroo got up walking back downstairs to get water for bokuto. She made her way back into the room with a water bottle in hand.

"Are you sure you don't wanna sleep here?" Bokuto asked, her voice small and slightly timid, "I mean.. this is your bed… and it's technically big enough for both of us.."

Kuroo looked at her then shrugged "i guess you're right. Ill sleep up here." Kuroo closed the door then set the water bottle by bokuto on the nightstand. She crawled onto the bed and laid down next to bokuto. 

Bokuto smiled, cuddling up next to her and wrapping one of her arms around her, "you're warm and cozy." 

Kuroos heart picked up as she held the girl close "and you're very intoxicated. "

"Am not," Bokuto pouted, looking up at her, "I didn't even have that much." 

"Prove it then" kuroo looked down at her 

Bokuto blinked, staring into Kuroo's eyes for a moment before leaning up and planting a soft kiss on her lips.

Kuroo turned bright red as she kissed bokuto back, her hands sliding to bokutos waist. "I guess this will count as you not being drunk.."

"See, I told you" Bokuto teased, kissing Kuroo again and running her fingers through her hair. 

Kuroo gave a soft squeeze to bokutos hips and kissed the girl once more. She pulled back wearing a sly grin "i guess you're right" 

"Do I get a reward for being right?" Bokuto asked, grinning back at her. 

"Mm you'd like that wouldn't you? And what reward do you want bo? " kuroo couldn't help the grin on her face.

"You," Bokuto hummed softly, "..on top of me" 

Kuroo gave a soft smirk as she sat up some "you sure about that? "

"Absolutely," Bo whispered. 

Kuroo got up, moving to straddle bokutos waist. She gave a smirk as she leaned down to kiss bokutos nose "heres your reward"

Bokuto smirked, running her hands up Kuroo's thighs and giving them a light squeeze, "I couldn't have asked for a better one." 

Kuroo rolled her eyes "youre just messing with me. Besides you're going to have to do better than that to get what you want." She smirked down at bokuto. 

Bokuto grabbed Kuroo's wrists, pushing her to the side so that she could roll over on top of her, pinning her arms above her head. "Is this better?" Bokuto teased. 

Kuroo squeaked softly as she looked up at bokuto "where- where did all that energy come from?! You were almost asleep downstairs!" 

"Mmm what can I say? You just really know how to turn me on." She smirked, crashing their lips together. 

Kuroo moaned into the kiss, her fingers finding their way to bokutos hair. She whined softly, pulling out her already loose ponytail and ran her hands through bokutos hair. 

Bokuto deepened the kiss, nipping lightly at Kuroo's bottom lip. With one hand she continued to restrain Kuroo's wrists while her other hand ran down her chest. 

Kuroo felt her heart racing as she kissed back. A soft, quiet moan leaving her lips as bokuto took kuroos bottom lip between her teeth. She moved her hips up whining softly, she hated how needy that made her look. 

"Someone's impatient," Bokuto teased, brushing her thumb over Kuroo's nipple, making her whine, "So needy for me, aren't you baby? Is that why you invited me over?" 

Kuroo gave a sly smirk quoting bokuto "what can i say? You just really know how to turn me on." She bit her lip softly "ah.. no i needed to talk with you about something else but it doesn't matter. "

"What was it?" Bokuto asked, kissing her way down Kuroo's neck, leaving a trail of love bites. 

"You just kissed me and left. Like.. ngnh… did you just do it because you're sad and now intoxicated." Kuroo whimpered "bo s-stop teasing me.” She tugged at bokuto’s hair.

Bokuto slipped her hand underneath Kuroo's shirt so she could tease at her nipples, "I did it because you're beautiful and amazing," she hummed, leaving a hickey on the other girls neck.

Kuroo gave a whine and ran her hand down bokuto’s back. She reached her hand up underneath bokuto’s top “mm no you. You’re beautiful, sexy, god that uniform.. amazing” she drug her nails down bokuto’s back, watching the girls reaction.

Bokuto moaned softly, sitting up a little so that she could pull Kuroo's shirt off, "I always knew you had a thing for my uniform. Is that why you show up to all our games? You just want to see some of the action?" 

Kuroo groaned softly “and what if that’s the reason hm? Kenma and I usually go to see you and akaashi.. I mean you two are the hottest on the team.” Kuroo smirked 

"Oh really now?" Bokuto hummed, moving off of Kuroo, "I guess you forgot that were both the most demanding on the team too. Pants off. Now." 

“And if I say no? What are you going to make me? Hmmm cute.” Kuroo grinned at bokuto “demanding? You? Never.” 

"Well I guess if you don't do what I say, I'll just have to tease you all night long. It's your choice sweetheart," Bokuto smirked. 

Kuroo whined, pulling off her pants quickly. She looked at bokuto eagerly “there.” 

Bokuto grinned, settling herself in between Kuroo's legs and leaving kisses on her inner thighs, "mmm, see what happens when you behave like a good girl?" 

Kuroo huffed softly “s-shut up..” she looked down at bokuto 

"You know, if you can't talk nice, I'll make sure you won't be able to talk at all." Bokuto warned, nipping at her thigh. 

Kuroo smirked down at her “oya? How so?” She teased, moving her thighs slightly away from bokuto.

Bokuto got off the bed, walking over to Kuroo's dresser and rummaging through it, looking for what she needed. She came back to the bed holding two different belts, along with a tie. Carefully, she tied Kuroo's wrists together before grabbing one of the belts and placing it up to her mouth. "Open," she instructed, waiting for Kuroo to open her mouth so that she could slip the belt inside, fastening it behind her head so she couldn't talk. "Now, if you learn how to behave, you won't have to learn what that other belt is for." 

Kuroo complied, opening her mouth then giving a small groan. She raised her eyebrow looking at the other belt with slight curiosity. 

Bokuto grinned, noticing the curious look on Kuroo's face, "trust me baby," She hummed, pulling Kuroo closer to her, "you don't want to find out." 

Kuroo made a muffled noise and moved her hips closer to bokuto. She was growing impatient and wanted to grab bokuto, another muffled noise as she realized she cant reach bokuto.

"Someone's being needy tonight," Bokuto teased, dragging her nails down Kuroo's thighs. "It's almost like you want me to do something. I just can't put my finger on what it is." 

Kuroo glared at bokuto, another needy whine was trapped by the belt. She moved her hips closer to bokuto then stopped. She huffed and stopped moving, waiting to see how bokuto would react.

"Aw, what's the matter baby?" Bokuto smirked, slowly circling her finger around Kuroo's clit, "you don't like it when I tease you?" 

Kuroo bucked her hips into bokutos touch, a muffled no left her lips. She mentally cursed at herself for giving in. Trying her best to stay calm, she had to admit bokuto’s touch was electrifying. 

"You look so pretty when you're tied up beneath me," Bokuto cooed, sliding one of her fingers into Kuroo's needy hole, "but you sound even prettier." 

Kuroo groaned softly as she moved her hips into bokuto’s touch. She whined “bo-more-“ her words came muffled as she let out another groan of annoyance.

Bokuto complied, inserting another finger and slowly scissoring the girl open. She used her other hand to tease at Kuroo's nipples, gently punching and twisting them. 

Kuroo arched into her touch, giving a moan. She started to squirm,moving her hips in time with bokuto’s fingers.

Bokuto thrusted her fingers in faster, making sure to hit Kuroo's sweet spot with each thrust. She loved the beautiful sounds that the other girl made. 

Kuroo bit down on the belt, arching her back as she whimpered out. She gave another gasp as she came, her eyes shutting tight. 

Bokuto pulled her fingers out and went to work untying Kuroo and taking the belt out of her mouth. As soon as she was free, Bokuto kissed her softly. 

Kuroo kissed back softly, biting bokuto’s lower lip “who knew you could be so kinky bo..” kuroo laughed softly.

"Who knew you were so sweet and submissive," Bokuto teased, pulling Kuroo into her arms. 

Kuroo gave a soft huff as she curled herself into bokutos arms. "Dont tell anyone i swear to god. I have a reputation to uphold" 

"Don't worry baby," Bokuto smirked, kissing her on the forehead, "it can be our little secret," 

Kuroo hummed in response and hid her face in bokutos chest, fluttering her eyes closed. 

Bokuto held her close and pulled the blankets over the two of them. Slowly she drifted off to sleep with Kuroo in her arms. 

Akaashi woke up to the soft breathing of kenma laying next to her. She gave a soft smile and kissed her forehead, heading to the closet to grab sweatpants. She hummed softly as she made her way downstairs to start cooking breakfast for the two. 

Kenma groaned as she rolled over, feeling the empty spot where Akaashi had once been. Slowly she opened her eyes, looking around the room and sitting up. Judging by the delicious smell it was safe to assume that Akaashi was downstairs making breakfast. Kenma got up, not bothering to put on pants again and headed down there. 

Akaashi was pulling toast out of the toaster oven when she noticed kenma. A soft smile appeared on her lips "goooooood morning hun, how'd you sleep?" She asked while placing the two pieces of toast on separate plates.

"Pretty good," Kenma yawned, hugging Akaashi, "what about you, sweetheart?" 

"Always sleep well when you're around." Akaashi gave a gentle smile as she leaned into the touch. "Breakfast is almost ready"

Kenma smiled, kissing Akaashi on the cheek and then on the lips, "you're amazing, baby." 

Akaashi turned around giving her a gentle kiss, placing an arm on her shoulder. As akaashi went for another kiss she heard a loud gasp. Akaashi froze, unable to turn her head to meet the persons eyes.

"If i had known you wouldn't be focusing on your studies we would've taken you with us!" Akaashis father shouted, akaashi bit her lip as she turned her head to meet her parents disappointed looks. "Y-you're home early.. "

"The neighbors called us, they said something about you screaming and you wouldn't answer the door. Now i can see why, slut."

Akaashi felt her face flush "i-"

"This little thing you have going on, its over. We'll find you a nice man to-"

"I dont want a man! God men are the worst!" Akaashi glared at her father 

"How can you- this girl is confusing you. You need to focus on your studies! You have cheer! A promising future-"

"Why can't i have a promising future with her too? "

"Because i said so. You need to marry a rich man, have him help the family business."

"Why? So I can be shoved to the background like mom? No thanks." Akaashi was fuming, she was sure her face was red but a gentle touch from kenma seemed to calm her instantly. 

Kenma intertwined their fingers together, giving Akaashi's hand a light squeeze. "Oh don't worry," Kenma smirked evilly, "I can always help out with the family business AND I can get you off. I see that as nothing but a win win… oh, and I'll actually give a shit about your feelings, unlike some people." She said, glaring at Akaashi's father. 

"Women are not allowed in the business!-"

"Bullshit and you know it, mom creates all the ideas that YOU take credit for and she does all the finances because YOU wanted to gamble the money" akaashi squeezed kenmas hand, akaashis mother gave them a soft sad look "honey-"

"Be quiet. Keiji i figured you would've learned not to speak unless spoken too. Have you forgotten the etiquette we've taught? "

"Sounds like we're having a fucking conversation to me" 

"Maybe he forgot what a conversation was," Kenma mumbled, "it would make sense, since he also seemed to forget how to run his own company. In fact, if I didn't know any better I'd say he forgot where his wife's clit was too" 

Akaashis mom and akaashis eyes widened as they looked at kenma in shock. Her father started grumbling "i have not! How dare you - you corrupter come into my home and turn my daughter ! She has a bright future ahead, what do you have? Nothing. You cannot offer her shelter, kids, stability." 

"Yes she can! What the hell is wrong with you? " akaashi felt tears brimming 

"Whats wrong with me? You need conversion therapy as soon as possible and no contact with that" he lazily pointed towards kenma, akaashi clenched her fists "im not going to therapy"

"Why not? Im telling you-"

"Because if you cant accept me then i dont want to be your daughter anymore. No worries you won't have to be ashamed of me." Akaashi sniffled as she ran upstairs to her room.

"Some parent you are," Kenma huffed glaring at her father before running after Akaashi. She softly knocked on Akaashi's door, opening it just a crack and peeking inside, "Kaashi, honey?"

Akaashi gave a whine through sobs. The girl hiding her face in her pillow as she sobbed. 

Kenma crept inside, closing the door behind her. She walked over the bed and sat down next to Akaashi, rubbing her back gently. 

Akaashi quickly sat up and hugged kenma tightly "im so sorry!" She sobbed into the girls shoulder. The raven haired girl shaking slightly. "Im so so sorry kenma.." 

Kenma held her tight, running her fingers through her hair, "hey, it's ok," she whispered softly, "none of this is your fault. You don't have anything to be sorry for, baby." 

"He shouldn't have -" she sniffled "he shouldn't have talked to you like that." She rested her head on kenmas shoulder, tensing slightly when she heard a knock at the door. Her mother poked her head inside "kei, sweetie i don't have long.." she walked inside and closed the door "h-he wants you out of the house.. and you can "come back" when you've learned your lesson.. baby i know this is who you are"

Akaashi lifted her head to look at her mother "why didn't you say anything? "

"You know.. how he gets." She wiped some of akaashis tears then grabbed akaashis hand opening it "this is all the cash i have, if she - im sorry i never got your name.." akaashis mother looked at kenma with a sad smile "im sorry this is how our first time meeting went"

"Kozume Kenma," Kenma replied, shaking her mother's hand. 

Akaashis mother smiled as she shook her hand, grabbing kenmas hands into her own "please, please take care of her. For me, please." She gave a sad smile to akaashi "if you need a hotel room i can max out his card for as long as you two need-"

"I'll take care of her," Kenma promised, turning to Akaashi, "You can come stay at my house for as long as you want. My parents won't mind.. they're not home very often anyways." 

Akaashi sniffled and rubbed her eyes "i don't want to intrude.." she frowned "but if they won't mind"

Akaashis mom gave her a kiss on the head "do you need help packing? "

"No, ill be okay.." she frowned at her mother 

"I'll try to see you when i can sweetie.. kenma-san take care." Her mother left the room quickly. 

Akaashi sighed, getting up to grab a bag. She started packing up her clothes, on the plus side she didn't have that many so it fit in two bags. She gave a soft sigh as finished packing. She looked up when she heard kenmas phone start to ring. 

Kenma debated for a moment on whether she should ignore it or not but ultimately decided against it. Besides, if it was her parents, now would probably be a good time to talk to them anyway. She fished her phone out of her pocket and pressed the green button, not bothering to check who it was, "Hello?" 

Kuroo untangled her arms from bokuto and walked into the bathroom “k-kenma I slept with bokuto- I- what the fuck do I do? I invited her over to ask what the kiss meant and I never got an answer-“ she panicked, pacing back and forth.

Akaashi continued to pack her bag and sniffled, a soft laugh leaving her lips as she heard the panicked kuroo. 

"I.. isn't her fucking you an answer? I mean don't people have to like each other to fuck each other?" Kenma asked as she watched Akaashi pack up more of her stuff. 

Akaashi gave her a look and a small smirk appeared on her lips as she nodded. She zipped up her last bag. 

Kuroo bit her lip “I- I guess you have a point… I still should talk to her? Like what do I say kenma.. gosh the only person I’ve had feelings for is with someone else.. I - fuck I -“

"Just be honest and ask her how she feels about you… and what do you mean you've only had feelings for someone else? Are you really telling me that you've NEVER liked Bokuto-San like that? Cause we both know that's a lie." 

“I- well… I mean.. I do, she’s attractive but she’s so fixed on Akaashi… I feel like a rebound?” Kuroo frowned “I guess I don’t know what to say..”

Kenma shrugged to herself, staring down at her feet. She felt bad for Kuroo but she didn't really know any way to help other than just convincing her to talk to Bokuto. "I don't think Bokuto would use you like that.. just talk to her and tell her how you feel." 

Akaashi stood up and frowned some “bokuto-San wouldn’t I promise. She just doesn’t realize it-“ she winced at the pounding at her door “can we go now..?” Akaashi looked at kenma 

Kuroo nodded though they couldn’t see it, hearing the knock “is everything okay?”

"Uh, I'll talk to you about it later. Good luck." Kenma said quickly, hanging up the phone and turning to Akaashi, "yeah, let's go." 

Kuroo groaned softly as she walked back into the bedroom to see bokuto still asleep. She curled back into bokuto’s arms and let out a gentle sigh.

Akaashi got her bags and frowned some “she can’t tell bokuto-San.. but are you really sure it’s okay to go to your house?”

"I'm positive," Kenma assured her, giving her a kiss on the cheek, "actually.. my parents would probably be really grateful for you staying there. They're not home that often and they always get worried when I'm home alone for too long. Plus they don't care that I'm gay." 

Akaashi nodded softly and she opened her bedroom door, she gave a small wave to her mother then headed out the front door “hmph we didn't even get to eat breakfast.” she pouts playfully. As they started walking to kenmas she noticed her phone buzzing. A soft huff left her lips as she looked at the message “bo asking for advice… jesus why can't they talk to each other.” 

"They're both kind of scaredy cats," Kenma teased, ignoring her own phone that was buzzing in her pocket. It was most likely Kuroo panicking some more. 

Akaashi put her phone away and frowned "im still- im sorry he talked to you like that kenma. I know you 100% can take care of me and we dont need the sexist family business." She gave a weak smile 

"It's ok," Kenma said, intertwining her fingers with Akaashi's, "I don't care about any of that anyways. All I care about is you." 

Akaashi squeezed her hand softly "i love you kenma-kun" 

"I love you too," Kenma smiled, kissing her softly on the lips.

Akaashi hummed into the kiss. Meanwhile kuroo was covering her chest and trying to figure out what to say to the now awake bokuto. She chewed on her lip.

She looked over at bokuto "so…. What does this mean…. Exactly…?" She hated how hesitant she sounded.

Bokuto's face turned a bright shade of red as she stared down at her feet. "Um… I don't really know…. I mean, I don't remember a whole lot… I'm sorry," 

Kuroo looked at bokuto then away “oh.. um .. well I’m not going to be some rebound so you can get over Akaashi.” Kuroo curled under the covers. 

"I… I-I didn't want you to be a rebound! I just.." Bokuto hesitated for a moment, biting her lip, "the whole reason I came over was because I wanted to talk to you about how I feel but… I... I-I chickened out, ok? I'm sorry…" 

Kuroo sighed softly “can you… I just need some space.. I wanted to talk to you too but right now I feel like a rebound so I need space.. please bo.” 

"I… ok.." Bokuto nodded, crawling out of bed and grabbing her things so that she could leave. 

Kuroo watched her leave and curled more under the blankets texting kenma ‘I fucked up’ then turning off her phone. She hid her face under the blankets.

Bokuto had managed to make it all the way home before she began crying uncontrollably. First she had fucked up with Akaashi and now Kuroo? What kind of friend was she? She tried pulling out her phone so that she could call Akaashi but all her calls went straight to voicemail. 

Akaashi groaned softly as she looked at her phone once more “fuck… there’s a lot of calls from bokuto-san.. I’m sorry I should check-“ she clicked call back before getting a response from kenma. She heard the sobs through the phone “bokuto-san what happened?”

Bokuto sniffled, trying to wipe away some of her tears but to no avail. "I.. I-I fucked up.." she sobbed softly over the phone, "K-Kuroo's gonna hate me *hic* f-forever…" 

Akaashi frowned looking at kenma “um - what did? What happened? I don’t think kuroo’s going to hate you forever bokuto-san… kenma what happened with them?” She whispered to kenma “um bokuto-san what do you need us to do right now?”

"Me and Kuroo got drunk.." Bokuto sniffled, "a-and had sex.. and I can't remember that much of it but Kuroo thinks I just used her as a rebound…. I-I just don't know what to do…" 

Akaashi sighed softly “do you want us to come over or one of us talk to kuroo?”

"I don't know…" Bokuto sighed, "I don't want to bug Kuroo if she's upset but… I just don't want her to hate me.." 

“Well, you did sleep with her when drinking and I assume you admitted to not remembering it.. which would make anyone feel like shit bo. Look I need to drop some stuff off at Kenmas and one of us will talk to kuroo okay?”

"Ok.." Bokuto nodded, wiping away the last of her tears, "tell Kenma I said hi… do you think I should call Kuroo later?" 

“I’ll tell her you say hi… I think you should let us handle this right now and give her some space okay?” Akaashi walked to Kenmas door step, watching her open the door then stepping inside. “I’ll let you know okay?”

"Ok… thanks Kaashi." Bokuto said softly. "I'll talk to you later on.." 

Akaashi hung up looking at kenma as she set her bags down “god I want to kill her- should we talk to kuroo?”

"I can talk to Kuroo about it," Kenma said, wrapping her arms around Akaashi's waist, "You just relax for a little bit, ok? You've had enough stress for one day." 

Akaashi leaned into her touch with a soft smile “it’s not like I’m- never mind. I want to go with or at least make sure kuroo’s okay.. maybe I just don’t want to leave you alone” she hummed softly 

Kenma smiled, kissing her softly, "you can always go with me. I just don't want you to stress over it too much.. I know you've already been through a lot today and it's not even noon yet." 

Akaashi kissed back, cupping her cheeks “they’re both idiots. They cause me stress whether I’m helping or not.. I’d prefer to help where I can” she leaned her head against Kenmas “we don’t need to talk about it..”

Kenma held her close, leaving soft kisses across her face, "we could always just stay here like this and let them sort it out themselves," she teased. 

Akaashi gave a soft smile “mmm as nice as that sounds.. you know they won’t. Come on, do you want to call kuroo before we head over?”

"Yeah," Kenma agreed, pecking Akaashi on the cheek before pulling out her phone and dialing Kuroo's number. 

Kuroo had her phone turned off as she sobbed under the blankets. She was curious if bokuto tried to contact her, when she turned her phone back on she saw a missed call from kenma. Huffing softly she dialed the number, sniffling “hey..” she spoke when kenma answered 

"Hey, how did things go with Bokuto? Did you guys talk about it?" Kenma asked, choosing not to give away the fact that Bokuto had just been sobbing to them minutes earlier.

“I fucked up by kicking her out.., god kenma I went to ask her what sleeping together meant and she said she didn’t know and that she didn’t remember it.. she said I wasn’t a rebound but I feel like it. And she came over to talk about feelings but chickened out.” Kuroo sniffled “I feel depressed as hell, can you get me ice cream? I’ll pay you back”

"Yeah, we can go get some," Kenma agreed, "do you want us to pick up anything else before we head over?" 

“My fucking virginity please.” Kuroo grumbled “no, doors unlocked. See you all soon” she hung up and huffed.

Kenma sighed softly, putting her phone back in her pocket and looking up at Akaashi, "We have to go pick up ice cream." She mumbled. As soon as they got to Kuroo's house, Kenma walked inside, not bothering to knock. She grabbed a spoon from the kitchen before heading up to Kuroo's bedroom with Akaashi and the ice cream in tow. 

Kuroo grumbled a hello at this point she had put on her sad hoodie and sweatpants. She sat up the blankets still wrapped around her “sorry to bother you all,thanks for the ice cream.. moneys on the table” 

Akaashi gave a sad frown “hey.. it’ll be okay bokuto-San is… um.. dumb?”

"Dumb might be an understatement," Kenma mumbled, handing Kuroo the ice cream, "keep the money, it's fine." 

Kuroo took the ice cream and started eating “I understand we were drinking but how could she forget- forget it.. you guys can go home thanks for the ice cream.”

Akaashi frowned “I know her actions are literally the worst right now and I have never wanted to fight her more but she’s also a mess. Not saying she has an excuse but still… eh.. I thought I’d be better at this”

Kuroo glanced over giving a small laugh “god you really chose someone more awkward than you when it comes to comfort.”

“I- well I know bokuto-sans weaknesses.. I don’t really know yours kuroo-san..” Akaashi pouted some

“Eh? Weaknesses? Whatever um about that aggressive banging earlier? Wanna talk about that?” Kuroo raised an eyebrow 

Akaashi's face turned a bright shade of red as she looked away. Kenma rolled her eyes, sitting on top of Kuroo's desk. "Changing the subject isn't gonna help you," She pointed out, "You know Bokuto is just dumb. It's going to take her a little while to figure out that she actually likes you. Just like it's going to take you a while to figure out that you're head over heels for her." 

Kuroo glared at kenma then went back to eating her ice cream “I already know that baka. I already know my feelings why the fuck do you think I-“

Akaashi placed her hand on kuroo’s head “swearing at her wont fix anything”

Kuroo looked up at her then at kenma “sorry. But no I am curious about earlier, are you two okay?”

Akaashi nodded “yeah, we’re fine no worries.”

Kenma nodded in agreement, turning the subject back to Kuroo again. "I meant you have to give each other time." She clarified, "just because you figured out all your feelings right away doesn't mean she has… Besides, just because you know how you feel doesn't mean you automatically know what to do next." 

Kuroo huffed about to argue when Akaashi placed her hand on kuroo’s head once more “are you going to do that-“

“Every time I feel you tense or go to yell at her, yes.” Akaashi spoke softly 

Kenma couldn't help but smile just a tiny bit at the two of them. There was something slightly endearing about the tallest girl in school being calmed down by a shy cheerleader using nothing but headpats. 

"Look, I'm not trying to change your opinion on anything." Kenma said, turning to Kuroo, "I just think you should give each other space for now and think about what you really want, ok?" 

“Are you going to tell her that as well?” Kuroo looked at Akaashi who started rubbing her head “mhm, we can.” Akaashi spoke, kuroo made notice of the raven haired girl shaking lightly with each touch. Kuroo looked at Akaashi “are you sure you’re okay?”

Akaashi froze looking at kuroo “of course, why wouldn’t I?”

“You’re shaking.” 

“O-oh.” Akaashi pulled her hand away, biting her lip nervously.

"We stayed up pretty late last night.. till like 3am," Kenma lied, trying to cover for Akaashi, "plus we haven't eaten yet today so it might just be from that." 

Kuroo looked at them “the hell? You guys need food! Please please go raid my kitchen. I'm sure there’s pizza or something else. I can make food? Probably not the best idea right now but I can try.” 

"We can make something," Kenma offered, "Then we could all have breakfast together." 

Kuroo gave a soft pout, getting up and hugging kenma tightly “kitten you’re so sweet!” She cried

Akaashi gave a soft giggle as she watched them “kitten huh?”

Kuroo gave her sly smirk “eeeeh? She didn’t tell you? Kitten how could you~”

Kenma glared at Kuroo, rolling her eyes, "I told you, you couldn't tell anyone," she huffed, "and I only let you call me that cause we're friends,"

Akaashi grinned, “I like kitten, it suits you.” 

Kuroo gave a smirk as she rubbed Kenmas head “you love it don’t even deny it! Besides your poor friend is hurting you shouldn’t be glaring at me” the grin kuroo wore went from ear to ear.

Kenma smirked, whispering something in Akaashi's ear and making her face turn red before turning her attention back to Kuroo. "You seem fine to me," she teased, "besides if I don't glare at you then who will?" 

Kuroo looked between the two then backed away “I- do I even want to know what she said?” 

Akaashis face turned red as kuroo nodded, “i won’t ask, anyways. Breakfast?” 

"You don't want to know." Kenma grinned evilly, "but yes, breakfast sounds good." 

Kuroo put the lid on her ice cream then looked at the two “sorry Akaashi isn’t on the menu this morning. And on to the kitchen!” Kuroo walked out, Akaashis mouth dropped open as she stood there in shock.

Kenma smiled, grabbing Akaashi's hand and following Kuroo out of the room. "It's ok, she can always be saved for dessert," she winked. 

Kuroo gave a smirk at kenma and jokingly said “you gonna share?” 

Akaashis face flushed as red as a tomato “w-what?”

“I’m joking… unless” kuroo looked at Kenma “nah, kidding”

Kenma rolled her eyes playfully, "you wish.. besides I think one bottom is enough for me to handle already." 

Kuroo glared “bold of you to assume I’m a bottom, asshole kitten.”

Akaashi looked between them “oh yeah, you’re a bottom. Switch if you feel like it.” 

Kuroo turned to look at Akaashi “wha-“

Akaashi just smiled and made her way into the kitchen “what would you all like to eat, other than me.” She smirked 

Kenma opened up the fridge peering inside, "we could make pancakes if you want." She said, glancing between Kuroo and Akaashi. 

Akaashi looked at them “I can make them if you want to chat or something”

“Such a housewife, did your parents raise you like that?” Kuroo tilted her head “she’d be a good wife”

Akaashi tensed slightly then gave a small smile “being polite and taking care of the house is how I was raised. Study hard to succeed in life. There’s nothing wrong with that” she huffed softly looking at kenma

“I mean that’s true I guess but women don’t only belong taking care of the house…” kuroo looked at Akaashi confused 

"Akaashi's parents just have… old values." Kenma mumbled, "but we can help out with breakfast. You don't have to do it all yourself." She said, kissing Akaashi on the cheek and going to pull the eggs out of the fridge. 

Akaashi gave a small smile then started looking for the bowls. Kuroo watched her curiously “old values huh? Let me guess they found out about you too”

Akaashi turned around dropping the plastic bowl “how did you-“

“Makes sense by your actions. That’s all, sorry they aren’t supportive” kuroo looked at them “you two are always welcome here though”

“Okay, but you can’t tell bokuto-san this.” Akaashi looked at kuroo 

“Eh? Not that it’s my place to say but how come you aren’t telling her?”

“I- because she would do something to make it worse.” Akaashi picked up the bowl, kuroo nodded and got up “well, secrets safe with me. What can I help with?”

"You could try to find the pancake mix" Kenma told her as she began cracking eggs into a bowl and whisking them together, "I know you always have some" 

Kuroo nodded and went to go rummage through the pantry grinning as she found the mix and chocolate chips “can we add them?”

Akaashi turned to look at the bag kuroo was holding “that’s fine with me”

Kenma nodded, taking the mix from Kuroo and mixing everything together in a bowl. She went over to one of the cabinets and grabbed a frying pan, placing it on the stove. 

Akaashi hummed softly as she sprayed the pan then looked back at kuroo “how much chocolate?”

“All of it?” Kuroo gave a smile, hearing a knock at the door. “Who the hell- I’ll be back um try not to be all cute and throw flour everywhere.” Kuroo walked to the door, opening it slowly.

Bokuto stood in the doorway, her hair still messy from the night before and her eyes red and puffy from crying so much. 

"Kuroo look, I know you kicked me out and said that you needed space but we need to talk! I need to tell you something important." 

Kuroo stared at bokuto eyes slightly wide before she leaned against the door frame “what if i don't want to listen?”

"I-... You have to!" Bokuto pouted, "This is important!" 

Kuroo rolled her eyes as she grabbed bokuto’s shirt and pulled her close, crashing their lips together. “You talk too much” kuroo mumbled against her lips.

Bokuto gasped softly, kissing her back and wrapping her arms around her neck, "says you," she huffed "you're even mouthy in bed." 

Kuroo looked at her giving a teasing smirk “thought you didn’t remember?”

"I remember some things," Bokuto grinned, pinning Kuroo against the wall, "but I think you might have to jog my memory on the rest." 

Kuroo turned bright red “I- oh yeah? What do you remember?”

"I don't remember much of the beginning," Bokuto admitted, "but I do remember how beautiful you looked beneath me and how amazing you sounded when you came all over my fingers," she whispered softly in her ear, leaving gentle kisses on her neck. 

Kuroo let out a whine as she wrapped her arms around bokuto’s neck. Kenma de Akaashi had finished the pancakes and shared a look of ‘where is she?’, Akaashi making her way to the front door, she cleared her throat and looked at the two “excuse me, while I’m glad you two made up the pancakes are done and I’m starving. After we eat you all can have round two.” She crossed her arms then turned and walked back to the kitchen.

Kuroo turned bright red and looked away “o-okay”

Bokuto smirked, pulling Kuroo closer to her, "so what I'm hearing is I get breakfast AND dessert?" She teased. 

Kuroo bit her lip as she nodded “y-yeah..” she squeaked softly realizing what bokuto said “shut up bo god” 

Bokuto chuckled softly, kissing her on the forehead, "c'mon, let's go eat." She smiled, pulling Kuroo towards the kitchen. 

Kuroo walked into the kitchen with bokuto looking at Akaashi and kenma “Eh we have a guest..” 

Akaashi gave a soft smile “welcome bokuto-san, how many pancakes?” She placed a few pancakes on Kenmas plate then gave it to her, following the same actions for kuroo then bokuto.

"Thanks Kaashi," Bokuto smiled, digging into her pancakes. Kuroo followed suit, smiling at how good they were. Akaashi finally got pancakes for herself, sitting by kenma and starting to eat. She was glad they all found their happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Commissions @ https://ko-fi.com/noodlecup/commissions#buyCommissionModal


End file.
